Him & Her
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: This is a Nick and Catherine Story. I suck at summaries. Rating is for possible future chapters.....
1. The beginning

This is a Nick/Cath Story! This is my first one so please let me know how you like it and whether I should continue...

This is a pure fluff story. I had a thought while I was home sick today. What if combine two of my most favorite things in the world? What are they? Read on to see...

It was a hot day when Nick Stokes arrived at his destination. He had been looking forward to this trip for a long time. This was his chance to have some relaxation and rest. He smiled as he walked over to get his luggage. He had one carryon bag and one checked bag. He smiled as he lifted it off of the conveyor belt and walked out of the terminal and into the hot Florida sunshine. Even though he was a grown man he still had a deep love for Disney World. His first stop was to get on a bus that would take him to the car rental agency.

That taken care of he drove to the hotel. He is staying at the Grand Floridian Resort. Pretty expensive, but well worth the cost for the relaxation he craved.

He no sooner settled in when there was a knock at the door. He frowned as he thought to himself "_I wonder who that could be?_

He walked over to the door and was surprised to see Catherine Willows standing on the other side of the door. He looked at her and said "What are you doing here Cath?"

Catherine shrugged and said "I am not really sure. I just knew that I had to come here. I..."

Nick smiled and said nothing as he stared at her for the longest time. Finally she sighed and said "I shouldn't have come here. I'll go back home."

Before she could leave, he grabbed her arm and said "Stay Cath, there is an extra bed and..."

She smiled and said "Okay Nicky..." She walked inside the room and let out a gasp. She had never seen such a beautiful room. She turned around and looked at him as she said "This is beautiful room Nick..."

He smiled as he said "You haven't seen anything yet. Look out here." He led her to the balcony and opened the door. It overlooked the Seven Seas Lagoon and the sun was setting and the moon was coming up. It was incredibly romantic and Catherine's breath caught in her throat. She looked at him and said "This is lovely Nick!"

He smiled as he said "It is." He shut the door and walked back inside. She didn't know what else to say except "I feel as though I am intruding on your peace and quiet. I really should leave. I don't know what possessed me to come all this way but..."

Nick smiled and said "Have you eaten anything in the past 6 hours?"

Catherine smiled and said "Well, they served a meal on the plane."

This caused Nick to make a face, which made Catherine laugh. She smiled as he said "I am talking about a real meal. With real food. Not that junk they serve on the planes."

She shook her head and said "I guess I haven't then." She waited for his reaction and smiled when he said "Well, let's freshen up and get something to eat. Then we can talk about what happens next." 

Catherine smiled and said "I'd like that."

Nick goes into the bathroom first and shuts the door. Catherine sits on the bed and sighs. She never should have let Sara talk her into following Nick here. So much for girl talk. Oh well. What's done is done. She couldn't undo it. Truth be told, she didn't really want to. 

Nick smiled as he undressed and stepped into the shower. He turned the water on full force and let the hot streams work it's way into his tired muscles. She had surprised him buy showing up here. It was definitely not something he had expected. Although it wasn't an unpleasant surprise. It was definitely a big surprise. He wondered if Grissom had anything to do with her being here. He would have to remember to ask him when he got back to work...


	2. Chapter 2

Nick finished with his shower and dressed quickly. Catherine was standing out on the balcony. She had a serious look on her face. He smiled and walked up behind her and said "Ready to go?"

She nodded silently and Nick walked ahead of her and opened the door for her. She smiled and said "Where are we going for dinner?" 

Nick smiled and said "Well, i was planning on just ordering room service and making an early night of it."

Catherine got a horrified look on her face and said "Oh Nicky. I really shouldn't have come. I can leave and..."

This caused Nick to laugh as he said "Your not going anywhere Cath. This sounds like much more fun."

This caused her to give him a crosseyed look and he laughed. She looked so beautiful. He smiled and said "I figured we would go to CitiWalk and eat dinner and then maybe do a little dancing."

She smiled and said "I thought you were tired?"

He shook his head and said quietly "Not anymore. So, should we take the bus or drive?" 

Catherine thought about it for a few moments before she finally replied "Let's drive." To which Nick smiled and said "You read my mind."

They started to cross the street and Nick reached out almost instinctively to hold her hand. She smiled. This wasn't something that he had ever done before. She was sure that it was just Nick trying to be friendly and help her. Surely it didn't mean anything. Or did it? She wasn't sure. Nothing made any sense anymore. Since the moment she got on the plane from Vegas, it was as if her brain had taken a leave of absence and left her senseless. She sighed and this caused Nick to look at her briefly and he raised his eyebrows. She laughed and said "Sorry.." 

He released her hand and opened the door for her. She smiled as they drove to the restaurant. It seemed like she was all smiles lately. She hadn't felt this happy in months. Possibly years.

They arrived at their destination and parked. She reached out to open the door and Nick stopped her and said "Let me get that for you!"

She was taken aback for a moment. She couldn't remember the last time a man had held a door open for her. They walked into the restaurant and were seated almost immediately. They talked and laughed over dinner. Once they were done, Nick looked at Catherine and said "Are you still up for dancing?" 

Catherine smiled and said "Sure!"

They walked inside and Catherine smiled as she heard the song that was playing. Alabama's "Love in the first degree." Nick looked at her and asked "Care to dance?"

She merely nodded and walked out onto the dance floor. She let herself get lost in the music. If only for tonight. All of her problems and pressures of life were forgotten for the brief moment that she spent on the dance floor with Nick. Looking back on it later, she would realize it was then that she lost her heart to Nick...


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a little short...

After a long night of dancing and talking Nick and Catherine drive back to the hotel room. Catherine is silent as Nick drives. She sighs and this causes Nick to look over at her and say "Everything alright?"

She merely nods and says "Yes."

Nick looks at her strangely and says nothing. He continues driving. How could she have told Nick that she was scared. Scared of what would or wouldn't happen when they got back to the hotel room. She'd had a crush on him for a long time. That sounded so much like something Lindsey would say, not the mother of a teenage girl.

They finally reached the hotel and Nick parked the car. He smiled and they got out of the car and walked up to the hotel room. They walked in silence and when they got to the room Nick unlocked the door. They walked inside and smiled as Nick said "I bet you want to take a shower."

Catherine smiled slightly and said "You think?"

This caused him to laugh and he walked into the room and plopped himself on the bed and turned on the tv. Catherine turned and looked at him briefly. She smiled and walked into the bathroom, stopping briefly to retrieve the nightgown out of her suitcase.

Meanwhile Nick is laying on the bed thinking thoughts that he had no right to think. Thoughts that he was sure would earn him a slap on the face from Catherine if she knew. He had no idea what program was on. Truth be told, he really didn't care.

He hears the door to the bathroom open and Catherine walks into the room. His heart stops as he sees her standing there. She is even more lovely than he could ever have imagined. She walks over to the bed opposite Nick's and sits down. He merely stares at her and she laughs nervously. Nick gets up and sits beside her. He whispers softly and says "You look so beautiful."

He then leans over and kisses her. She feels herself melt into his kiss...

Not sure if I should continue. Please review and let me know if you like...


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it been so long since the last update. It's been a crazy few weeks. Hope this was worth the wait…..

Nick pulls back and starts to say something. She silences him with a kiss. Neither one makes another move. They simply kiss in the darkness of room. She has never felt so at peace with a man before. He is not trying to force himself on her. She smiles and feels him pull back. He looks at her with a look filled with love. He starts to say something when she puts her finger on his lips. She smiles softly and says "Don't say anything you might regret later. Let's just have tonight and let tomorrow take care of it's self."

Toby Keith's "Crash Here Tonight" is playing softly in the background.

I almost said I love you  
Could I really be that kind of guy  
See one candle burning in your eye  
And watch my heart fill up with butterflies  
I almost said I need you  
Girl I shouldn't go there anymore  
Act like I never been in love before  
You probably think it's my first time  
Is this what love's all about  
Am I getting in too deep  
Wouldn't want to freak you out  
Make a promise I can't keep

So close your eyes and hum along  
And I'll sing you one more love song  
If everything is still alright  
Why don't you just crash here tonight

Close your eyes and hum along  
And I'll sing you one more love song  
If everything is still alright  
Why don't you just crash here tonight

Girl if everything is still alright  
Why don't you just crash here tonight

By the end of the song they are kissing more passionately. Nick finally stands up and pulls her to her feet. He smiles as he pulls back the covers to the bed and turns off the light. Catherine is speechless. She smiles as she reaches out and allows herself to touch his chest. She feels something expand in her chest. She is falling in love with him. She can feel it and despite the fact that every ounce of her body is telling her she needs to stop it, she is powerless to do so. All she can do is react to the feelings that he is creating within her inner most soul.

Nick can't believe how beautiful Catherine is standing here in front of him. He longs to tell her that, but is afraid of scaring her. She has been through so much and hurt so many times by men that she is afraid to let herself fall in love. He knows that this night will remain seared in his memory for the rest of his life. He feels her hands on his chest and knows that he won't be able to hold onto his senses for much longer. She smiles up at him and he looses every semblance of control. It is that simple smile that is his undoing. He pulls her close and whispers softly "Are you sure Cath?"

Unable to speak, she merely nods and runs her fingers thru his chest hair. All doubts are erased as he removes the nightgown that she is wearing. She watches his reaction as he sees her naked for the first time. He is not disappointed. She is even more beautiful than he ever imagined. Even in his wildest dreams he never imagined she was this perfect. He allowed his finger to trail softly over one nipple. He heard her moan loudly and he smiled. He lowered his head and captured one of her nipples in his mouth. She nearly came off the floor at the feeling that his mouth caused. She felt herself being carried away to a place that in all of her years she had never been to before. She had, had many lovers in the past, but none of them had ever done what Nick was doing to her now. They had been mostly concerned about their pleasure. Nick was making her feel so special and loved. She allowed herself to run her hands thru his hair. She was rewarded with a soft tug on her nipple. This caused her to moan loudly. Finally she was able to recover her voice and said "Bed. Now. Please."

It was a spoken plea. Nick teased her a bit more, until he could no longer resist her. She pulled him towards the bed and they fell onto it. They landed on top of each other. They looked into each others eyes and Catherine nodded. Nick smiled and allowed himself to enter her. She closed her eyes and he whispered softly "I want to look into your eyes as we make love Cath. Please?" She rewarded him by opening her eyes. He felt his heart expand to the breaking point. He moved slowly. Not wanting to hurt her. Although in going slow it was almost painful for Catherine. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him inside of her. She cried out. Not from pain, but from pleasure. She couldn't believe how incredible he felt inside of her. The faster he moved, the louder she moaned. Finally just when she thought, she couldn't take anymore, she felt him stiffen and he looked deep in his eyes as they exploded together.

He collapsed on top of her and they held each other tightly. Neither spoke. Words were not necessary. It was only later that they realized neither one that used any protection…..


	5. Chapter 5

Nick stayed on top of her for a few minutes. Finally their breathing returned to normal. She smiled up at him and said softly "Wow, that was, wow."

Nick smiled down at her and said "My thoughts exactly." He kissed her softly and finally lifted himself off of her. She smiled as she snuggled up next to him. He put his arm over her and they fell asleep.

Much later Nick woke up and was surprised to find the other side of the bed was empty. He looked out and saw her sitting on the balcony. He smiled to himself and decided to let her alone with her thoughts. He noticed that it was late enough that he could get ready to start the day. He grabbed a pair of boxers and a fresh shirt and shorts and went into the bathroom.

Catherine heard him moving around. She turned around in time to see him disappear into the bathroom. She smiled to herself and quickly opened the sliding glass door. She silently walked into the bathroom and slipped in behind him. He smiled as he felt her arms close around him. He turned around and kissed her deeply. She smiled into his kiss and he walked her up to the wall of the shower. Once there he held her arms up above her head and proceeded to make love to her once again.

Much later they emerged from the hotel room. Showered and changed and ready to start the day. They held hands as they walked to the elevator. Once outside the Florida sun hit them. Catherine smiled and said "Looks like a beautiful day."

Nick smiled and said "There are more beautiful things to look at."

Catherine blushed and just smiled. They walked to the waiting monorail and were soon on their way to the Magic Kingdom. Once inside they were stopped by a man taking pictures. He smiled and said "Can I take a picture for you lovely folks?"

Nick smiled and said "Please do."

Nick turned Catherine sideways and kissed her as the man took their picture. He smiled and took the card and put it in his wallet. Catherine smiled and asked him "How are you going to explain that picture to your family?"

Nick shrugged and said "I'll just tell them that I was on vacation with the woman I lo…."

Catherine silenced him with a kiss. He looked at her and said "What was that for?"

She shrugged and said "To keep you from saying you love me!"

Nick gave her a look and said "Why? It's true."

She merely laughed and they arrived at the first attraction. Nick smiled and said "This is my favorite ride!!"

This caused Catherine to laugh and say "Aren't you a little old for this one?"

Nick shook his head and said "You are never too old for anything here!!"

Catherine just smiled and said "Okay, let's go!"

Nick grabbed her hand and they ran for the line to Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin. Catherine laughed at Nick's excitement. He looked at her and said "Your going down missy!!"

She rolled her eyes and said "You think so?"

He nodded and said "Yep!!"

They walked onto the ride and got into one of the cars. Nick and Catherine laughed like little kids. They got off and Nick noticed the picture booth. He smiled and said "I want this picture."

Catherine couldn't help the smile that escaped her lips. What would Gil say about this whole trip? She shook that thought out of her mind. She would not think about work. She smiled as they walked to the next attraction.

Late that night they got back to the hotel room. Both of them were exhausted. Catherine fell into the bed and smiled. She looked at Nick. He was sitting in a chair on the opposite end of the room. He looked at her and said "All I want to do is sleep."

She laughed and said "Anything I can do to change your mind?"

"Nope, sleep is calling me!"

She smiled as she walked over to where he was sitting. His eyes were closed so he didn't see her undressing in front of him. She whispered softly "That's a shame. I was hoping we could have a repeat of last night."

He opened his eyes and a smile spread slowly across his face. He swallowed hard and was able to squeak out "I, I think I can manage that."

Catherine smiled as she led him over to the bed. This time she was in control. She pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him. She kissed him deeply and smiled as she felt him getting hard. She laughed and said "I see your not that tired Nicky."

He shook his head and said "I am never too tired for you" He held her hands and said "I love you Cath!"

Suddenly she got a sad look in her eyes. He looked at her and said "What is so bad about me telling you I love you Cath? It's true! I can't help how I feel. I have felt like this for so long now and…."

Catherine looked at him and said "I love you too Nicky! That is what has me so scared!"

"What are you scared of?"

"Every man I have ever loved and has claimed to love me has hurt me. Some so badly that I never thought I would get over it!"

"I will never hurt you Cath! You have my word on that!! I love you and want to spend the rest of my life proving that to you!!"

She smiles softly and says "Let's not talk about tomorrow Nick. Today is all we have to worry about. Tomorrow will take care of itself."

Nick is bothered by this, but smiles and continues kissing her softly. Soon they are making passionate love again….


	6. Chapter 6

Much later, Catherine was asleep and Nick was propped up on one arm. He was thinking about how beautiful she was while she was sleeping. She looked more at peace now than she ever had. He finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

The days passed quickly and soon it was time for them to return home to Las Vegas. Neither was particularly excited about their time together coming to end so soon. They held hand in the rental car on the way to the airport. Nick could tell that Catherine was upset about something. He looked at her and smiled as he said "A penny for your thoughts?"

Catherine smiled and said "I am just thinking about how wonderful this past week has been."

Nick smiled and said "It seems like we are having the same thoughts. I really don't want this to end."

Catherine smiles and says that age old line "All good things must come to an end!"

Nick winces and says "Don't remind me. I am just thinking about how hard it is going to be to keep our relationship from the others."

Catherine frowns and finally says "Who says it has to stay a secret?"

Nick gives her a look and says "Can you imagine the fit Eickle will have if he finds out? I mean you are my supervisor."

Catherine sighs and says "I just know that I don't want to loose what we have found Nick. If it means that I have to transfer then…"

"Whoa Catherine, your not going anywhere!! We are going to figure something out!!"

Catherine sits back and closes her eyes. It is too much to think about right now. All she knows is that she needs Nick in her life. He makes her life worth living again. Ever since Eddie died, she has felt like something was missing. Nick was able to bring that something back again. In the short time that they had spent together in Orlando Catherine had come to realize that she loved Nick. She had loved him for years.

They arrived at the airport and flew back to Las Vegas. They went a retrieved their luggage and walked outside. The cool Las Vegas air was a sharp contrast to the warm, humid air of Florida. They looked at each other one last time before they walked to their cars. Catherine felt like crying. She had no idea how their new relationship would play out at work, if they could keep the passion they felt for each other hidden from the others. Especially Grissom's prying eyes. He was sure to notice that something was up. She sighed as she climbed into her car, put it in park and drove towards her house.

Meanwhile Nick had pretty much the same feeling. He hated that Catherine wouldn't be sharing his bed that night. He had come to love the comfort that her body brought. Just knowing that she was there beside him brought a measure of comfort that he had never experienced before. He already missed her presence next to him in the car than he ever thought possible. How was he ever going to keep their relationship between themselves? There was no way the team could ever find out. Not only was Nick younger than Catherine, but she was his supervisor. Either one of those by themselves could have been a death blow to their relationship, but put them together, and they seemed impossible to overcome. The only thing that was definite was that he wanted Catherine with him forever, and at this point it seemed impossible to accomplish.

Later that night Catherine was in her bedroom trying to get some semblance of sleep. However, that night sleep would not come. She gave up trying and decided to get some warm milk. Maybe that would help. She was sitting at the kitchen table. Trying to drink the milk and hoping to fall asleep when her cell phone rang. She wrinkled her nose and thought to herself "I am dreading this call." What she really wanted to say to the caller was not to bother her, instead what she said was "Willows."

Sara smiled on the other end of the phone and said "Welcome back!!"

Catherine brightened a bit and said "Thanks! Anything major happen while I was away?"

Sara shook her head and said to her friend "Nothing more than usual. A few DB's and a runaway bride, other than that it was just another week in Vegas."

Catherine laughed and said "Sounds normal to me."

Sara took a deep breath and said to her friend "So, how was Florida?"

This is when Catherine smiled and said "Wonderful, incredible and fantastic."

Sara smiled at her friend's enthusiasm and said "I take it everything went as planned."

"Better than I could ever have imagined Sara, I am in love."

"Let me guess. You are in love with Nick?"

Catherine felt the tears well up in her eyes and before she could stop herself she sobbed and said "Yes, I am. I know that it is hopeless Sara. I never should have went to Florida. What am I going to do? The minute Eickle finds out about us one or both of us will be fired."

"Who says Eickle is going to find out?"

"How can he not find out Sara? I mean the man is like a pit bull on steroids. He can sniff out…."

Sara smiled and decided it was time to reveal her secret to her friend "He hasn't found out about me and Grissom."

Catherine was silent for a few minutes and finally said "You and Gil?"

Sara laughed and said "Don't sound so shocked. We have been together for almost a year and…."

Catherine was speechless and she said "I had no idea."

Sara laughed and said "That is the way we wanted to keep it, the few people that know, the better."

"Your secret is safe with me Sara."

"Thanks Catherine. So, are you coming back to work tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will be there and so will Nick. This is really going to be a test."

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. Just remember one thing?"

"What's that?"

"Just keep it professional. Then you'll have nothing to worry about."

They talk for a few more minutes and finally Catherine is exhausted and they hang up. She gets up and starts walking to her bedroom. There is a knock on the front door. Catherine wrinkles her brow and says "Who could that be this late at night?"

She opens that door and smiles as she sees Nick standing there. She looks at him and says "What are you doing here?"

"What can I say? I missed you sleeping beside me."

Catherine opened her arms and smiled and said "The feeling is mutual."

She looks at him and then towards the bedroom. She smiles as she leads him to her room. She locks the door behind her and turns around. Nick comes closer to her and kisses her softly on the lips. She looks up at him and says softly "God, I missed you. How…."

He silences her with another deep kiss. He leads her towards the bed and they kiss as they fall into the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine looks up at Nick as he makes love to her. Suddenly she feels tears rolling down her cheeks. Nick stops and says "Are you okay Cath?"

She nods and then at Nick's disapproving glare she shakes her head. Nick looks at her and says "What's wrong?"

She knows that trying to get out of this conversation is useless. So she simply says "I can't loose you Nick."

Nick gives her a look that is difficult to describe. He smiles and says "We will figure something out Cath. I promise."

She smiles up at him and says "I hope your right Nick. I can't stand the thought of us not being together. I finally feel complete Nick and…"

Nick silences her with a kiss. He wipes her tears away with his thumb and looks at her and whispers something in her ear. This causes her to smile and she nods her head and says softly "I'd like that too."

"Good, because I want nothing more."

The scene goes dark as they make love once again. Neither is able to get enough of the other.

The scene opens and we see Nick and Catherine sleeping. Nick has his arms around Catherine's waist. They look totally at peace and very content. Nick is the first to wake up and he smiles when he sees Catherine sleeping beside him. He wakes her with a kiss. She smiles up at him and he says "Morning beautiful."

She gives him a look and says "There are two things wrong with that statement."

"And they are?"

"Well, first of all I know how I look when I first wake up and second is that it isn't morning."

Nick laughs and says "No matter how you look to the rest of the world, you are beautiful to me."

Catherine blushes and says "Well, we should get ready for work."

"Want to ride in together?"

Catherine gives him a look and says "I think we should play it on the low. At least for a little while."

Nick nods and says "Point taken. So I guess I will see you at work."

It was more of a statement that it was a question. Nick leaned over and kissed her softly. She smiled softly and moaned contentedly. He laughed and said "Keeping this a secret is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done."

She nodded in agreement and said "Me too. But…"

"I know, we have to do it. At least for now."

Catherine watched him walk out the door and smiled. She loved watching him come in the room and she loved watching him leave it. He looked equally good coming and going. She laughed to herself and thought about how hard it was going to be.

Scene fades to black. We see Catherine and Nick walking into headquarters. The smiles on their faces are no different than any other time. Although there is something new behind them, something that only they know. Well, Sara knows, but she has secrets of her own to keep and finally confided in Catherine. The two women had never been close, but somehow this made them closer than any of the cases they had ever worked on.

Grissom called everyone to his office. Las Vegas was busy tonight and they had the usual assorted cases. A robbery at the Luxor, a dead body found on the outskirts of town and a kidnapping at the home of a rich executive. Catherine looked at Nick and smiled as she said "It is going to be a busy night."

He smiles and says "No more so than usual."

She laughs and they head off to work the kidnapping case. Nick is driving the car and smiles as he reaches over to grab Catherine's hand. She takes his hand and smiles back at him. They arrive at the scene and Catherine lets go of his hand. Nick chuckles to himself and they walk towards the house. They are not surprised to see the police cars. Catherine knocks on the door and it is answered by one of the police officers. They walk inside and see a man sitting on the couch. His name is Tony Stewart. He looks extremely upset. They find out that it is his wife and son that is missing.

Catherine smiles and says gently "Mr. Stewart, I know this is very difficult for you, but is there anyone that you could think of that would want to hurt you or your family?"

He starts to shake his head and then stops. He says in almost a whisper "There is one person, but…."

Nick looks at him and says "Well, I hate to think that she could do this, but well my sister and my wife got into a terrible fight and well, Jill threatened her."

Catherine and Nick look at each other and Catherine says "Where do you think she could be?"

Tony looks at them and says "Well, there is only one place I could think of."

Catherine smiles gently and says "Where?"

He sighs and says "The desert. She loves the desert."

Nick and Catherine look at each other and think the same thing. This is not good. They take a few more statements and finally leave the scene. They climb back into the Denali and Catherine looks at Nick and says "I have a bad feeling about this one!"

Nick nods his head and says "Me too."

They drive for awhile and finally Nick pulls into the station. He smiles at Catherine and says "Well, we are back."

She smiles and says "Yep."

They walk inside and talk to Greg and Warrick. They finish up for the night and each head home. The days blend into one another and finally a month has passed. Catherine and Nick's relationship is going strong. One morning Catherine wakes up feeling sick to her stomach. She decides that she has the flu and calls in sick to work. She calls Nick and tells him not to come over that night. She doesn't want him to get whatever she has. He smiles and tells her that he will see her in the morning. However, in the morning she is still feeling sick. She decides that she needs to go to the doctor. Before the scene fades to black we see Catherine's shocked face. It is obvious that she has been given some rather shocking news……


	8. Chapter 8

Instead of heading home, Catherine drives straight to Nick's house. She feels as though she is on auto-pilot. She remembers nothing of the drive there. When she pulled into his driveway, she sat there for a few minutes. Until she started getting looks for his neighbors, then she decided that she needed to go inside before one of them called the police.

She took a deep breath and knocked sharply on the door. Nick answered and he was absolutely stunning. He was wearing boxers and no shirt. Catherine was able to smile and say "I hope you don't answer the door like that for everyone?"

Nick laughed and said "Nope, just for the beautiful women."

Catherine laughed and stepped forward to hug him tightly. Nick got a concerned look on his face. Something was wrong. He could sense it. He led her over to the couch and sat down with her. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled as he said "What's wrong?"

"Who says anything is wrong? Why can't I just come and see the most handsome man in Las Vegas?"

Nick's brow furrows and says "I can read you like a book Cath. Come on, this is me your talking to. Did someone at the station find out about us and…."

Catherine shook her head and said "No, not yet."

Nick held her face in his hands and said "Come on Cath, talk to me."

The tears that had been present lately threatened to break thru. Nick looked at her and said "Come on Cath! Talk to me baby!"

She put her face in her hands. How had she gotten into this situation? She was a grown woman and should have known better. It wasn't like it was totally unexpected. These things happen, but she wasn't sure how Nick was going to react. She looked up at him. Her face was bright with tears and finally she took a deep breath as she said "I want you to know that I love you. So very much."

Nick is getting worried at this point and says "I love you too."

Hearing those simple words Catherine smiles and says "I hope you know I didn't plan this. It was a mistake. I never thought it would happen. I…."

Nick it totally confused at this point. He looks at her blankly and says "You've lost me Cath! What are you talking about?"

She is finally able to manage a small smile and says "I'm not doing this very well. Am I?"

Nick shakes his head and says "No, your not."

She takes a deep breath and starts over again "Well, you know I haven't been feeling well lately. So, I went to the doctor, and…"

"Are you okay?" Nick's voice was filled with concern. Catherine smiled and said "I am fine. At least I will be in 8 months or so."

Nick takes a minute to let it sink in. Finally he looks at her and says "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Catherine nods her head and says "Yes. I'm pregnant."

Nick lets out a whoop of joy and picks her up and hugs her tightly. Suddenly he gets a concerned look on his face and says "I didn't hurt the baby did I?"

Laughing Catherine smiles and says "They are pretty tough at this stage."

Nick sits on the couch with Catherine. His hand rests on her still flat stomach and he whispers softly "A baby. Wow."

He finally looks up at Catherine with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. She looks at him and says "I didn't mean to make you cry Nicky!!"

"These tears are from joy Cath! You have just made me that happiest man in the world. I love you Catherine! In fact wait right here."

She watches as Nick goes in his bedroom. We hear the opening and closing of a few drawers. Finally Nick emerges from the room. He walks into the room and over to Catherine. She smiles up at him. Instead of sitting next to her on the couch, he gets down on one knee and says "I love you Catherine Willows. Will you marry me?"

Catherine is speechless. So much is going thru her head. She looks at him and before she can speak he says "I know you are probably thinking it is because of the baby."

This gets a nod from Catherine. Which causes Nick to chuckle as he says "It's part of the reason. I actually bought the ring before tonight, yesterday in fact."

Once again Catherine is speechless. She simply looks at him and says "Yesterday?"

Nick nods and says "Yes, yesterday."

She finally finds her voice and is able to say "Ask me again."

Nick opens the box and looks at her and says "Catherine, I love you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Catherine smiles at him and nods as she says "Yes!"

Nick is speechless and finally says "Alright!!"

Catherine laughs and smiles as she holds out her hand. He takes it and puts the ring on her finger. She smiles and looks at the ring. She pulls him close and kisses him deeply. Afterwards she says "Well, I guess we are going to have to tell Eickle!"

Nick groans and says "Do we have to? I mean we could keep it a secret!"

Catherine laughs and says "It's going to be a little hard to keep the baby a secret. I mean I am going to start showing soon and…"

Nick smiles and puts his hand on Catherine's stomach. He looks at her and says "That could mean that we won't be working together anymore."

"But we will be living together, which would be even better."

Nick smiles and says "So, should we go tell him now, or later?"

Catherine laughs and says "Well, there is no time like the present."

"Why do I feel like I am being led to the gallows?"

Catherine laughs and says "Cheer up Nick! It won't be that bad."

They both stand up and walk outside and head over to the lab.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick holds Catherine's hand on the drive over to the lab. He can feel her palms sweating and she keeps swallowing hard. Finally she looks over at him and says "Stop the car!!"

He gives her a concerned look and says "What's wrong?!!"

She gives him a look and says "I'll tell you in a minute. Just stop the car!! Now!!"

Nick slams on the brakes and Catherine opens the door and practically runs out and over to the side of the road. She then proceeds to loose what is left of her dinner. Nick walks over to her and holds her hair back. When she is done, he looks at her and says "Feel better?"

She shakes her head and says "No, I forgot what morning sickness was like…."

"Catherine I hate to break it to you, but it isn't morning it's…."

Catherine silences him with a look and he says "Sorry."

She laughs and says "You are forgiven. I was sick constantly with Lindsay and I don't expect this little one to be much different."

Nick looks at her and they simply walk back to the Denali and climb in. Nick smiles and says "You know, Eickle could be really nice about this whole thing. I mean stranger things have happened!"

"Yeah, and pigs could fly. Look Nick, lets tell the others first. Then we can tell Eickle."

"They are going to be shocked. I mean they don't even know we are seeing each other, let alone…."

Catherine smiles and says "Thanks for the visual Nick, but Sara knows."

"She does? She never said anything to me about it."

"I asked her not to."

"Boy are they ever going to be shocked."

They are quiet for the rest of the ride to the lab. Nick pulls up in front and the others are arriving for their shift. Catherine takes a deep breath and says "Well, here goes nothing."

Nick takes her hand and says "We can do it. Together we can do anything we set our minds too. Just remember how much I love you!!"

They walk inside together and are spotted by Warrick. He gives them a look and says "You two aren't scheduled to work tonight. What's up?"

Catherine motions for him to come into the break room. They round up the others and Nick joins Catherine at the table. They take a deep breath and finally Nick says "Catherine and I have something we want, no need to tell you."

Greg gives them a serious look and says "Your both quitting and…"

Nick gives him a look and says "No, it's nothing like that." Nick looks over at Catherine for support. She smiles and says "Well, I guess there is no easy way to say this except."

She takes a deep breath and says "I'm pregnant!"

The room suddenly explodes with various "Your kidding?" "Who's the father?" "When is the baby due?"

Everyone was talking to each other. Except for Sara, who was smiling and sitting next to Gil. She had a small smile on her face. She knew. Finally Nick calls out "Quiet!!"

The room is suddenly silent and the others look at him. They have open mouths and are waiting for someone to say something to break the uneasy silence. Nick looks at them and says "Listen."

Catherine smiles up at Nick and says in a voice that is nearly a whisper "Thanks…."

He smiles back at her and she says "Nick and I are getting married and the…."

This time it is Warrick that says "What?!! Since when are you two see each other?!!"

Catherine smiles and says "Since Nicky went on vacation. I…"

Warrick looks at her and says "I don't believe it."

Sara finally smiles and says "It's true."

Suddenly all eyes are on her. Greg looks at her and says "You knew!? And you didn't say anything?!"

Sara looks at him and says "It wasn't my news to tell. When they wanted you to know they would tell us! Until then, it is their decision!!"

Gil looks at them and says "When?"

Catherine looks at him and says "When what?"

"When is the baby due and when are you getting married?"

Catherine smiles and says "We are getting married next month. The baby is due in June."

The others are shocked. This was the last thing they were expecting to hear. Finally they are all quiet and leave the room one by one. As Warrick leaves he whispers to Catherine. She turns and noticeable shade of white. Nick notices and after he leaves he asks her "What did Warrick say?"

She shakes her head and says "It's nothing important."

"Your upset, don't tell me it isn't anything!"

She sighs and realizes that he isn't going to let it go. So she finally tells him "He just reminded me that Eickle hates personal relationships in the lab."

Nick turns red and says "I can't believe him…"

Catherine holds him back and says "Don't worry. Let's just find him and tell him the news."

Nick smiles, holds out his hand and smiles as he says "Together!"

She smiles back and repeats the word "Together."

They are still holding hands when Eickle spots them in the hallway together.


	10. Chapter 10

Catherine takes a deep breath and hopes for the best, but prepares for the worst. Eickle looks mad enough to blow steam from his ears. She smiles and says "Conrad, how are you tonight?"

He gives her a patronizing look and says "Catherine. Why are you holding Mr. Stokes hand?"

She takes a deep breath and says "Let's go into your office. I think…"

"Obviously you aren't thinking. Let's go into your office!!"

They walk into her office and Catherine shuts the door. She sits behind her desk and Nick sits beside Eickle. They are silent for a few moments and finally Catherine says "Listen Conrad, I have…"

Nick interrupts and says "We have something to tell you."

Eickle looks from Catherine and Nick. He knows what they are going to say, but he can't quite believe it. He finally says "What are you going to tell me?!"

Catherine sighs and says "We are getting married."

"You are his supervisor and…."

Nick interrupts and says "We are grown adults and we are in love."

"If you decide to continue with this marriage, your job will be on the line Catherine."

Catherine starts to say something but is interrupted by Nick "Eickle, we are going to have a baby."

"A b-ba-baby?!! Your kidding me?"

Nick walks over to Catherine and says "No, we are not kidding. That is why we are getting married next month."

Eickle opens and closes his mouth several times. Not quite sure what to say, he finally blurts out "Your fired Catherine."

She starts to protest, but Eickle won't listen to her. Finally once again Nick steps up and says "That isn't necessary Eickle. I quit."

He lays his badge and gun on the table. Catherine looks at him and mouths "Nick, no…."

Nick shakes his head and says "I can always find another job Cath, you're the woman I love. No job is worth loosing you over!"

Catherine has tears in her eyes as she watches Nick walk out of her office. Gil is standing outside the room and says "That wasn't necessary Conrad! He can join my team and…"

"And nothing!! He is involved with his supervisor and…"

"As you say Conrad, and nothing. I will go to the sheriff about this. I am sure that Nick's reputation will be enough. He is one of the best men I have and I won't loose him."

Catherine smiles at Gil and says softly "Thank you…"

Gil shakes his head and says "No thanks are necessary Catherine. I said it before, Nick is one of my best CSI's and I won't loose him."

Catherine starts to say something, but is Gil puts up his hand and says "Go after Nick."

She nods quickly and goes into the locker room. Nick is busy taking things out of his locker. He finishes and slams the door. He picks up his duffle bag and starts to walk out the door when he sees Catherine. She has her hands behind her back. He smiles and says "I guess this is it. Will I see you after your done here?"

Cather shakes her head and says "No…"

Nick's face falls and says "I see…"

Catherine smiles and says "I came here with you remember."

Nick shakes his head and says "I forgot."

Catherine walks over to him and says softly "Nick I have something to tell you. Gil overheard our conversation with Eickle."

"Great! So now he knows."

Catherine smiles and says "And he said that he isn't going to let you quit. He told Conrad that he would go to the sheriff if necessary."

She finally puts her hands in front of her and Nick smiles. He sees that she has his badge and gun. She laughs when he says "Beware of woman carrying guns!"

"I see you still have your sense of humor."

He smiles and merely leans forward and kisses her deeply. She sighs into his kiss. She puts her arms around him. They are lost in each other. Until they hear someone clearing their throat. They reluctantly break the kiss and look up to see Warrick, Sara and Greg standing there. Sara and Greg have smiles on their faces. Warrick's face is unreadable though.

Catherine smiles and says "Sorry. We got a little carried away!"

Sara smiles and says "So we see. So, is Eickle ready to give you walking papers?"

Catherine laughs and says "He was, until Gil stepped in."

Warrick looks at her and says "He did?"

Nick smiles at his friend and says "Well, he tried to fire Catherine, but I quit. Apparently Grissom heard the conversation and stepped in. So it looks like you guys will be stuck with me for awhile!"

Greg smiled his typical Greg smile and said "Good ole Grissom!"

Warrick walks over to his locker and opened it. He closed it with such force that it echoed thru the hallway. He gave Catherine and Nick a look and said to them "I suggest you keep the kissing away from work! Not very professional."

He walked out into the hallway, leaving a stunned Catherine and Nick behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Nick shakes his head and smiles at Catherine. He holds out his hand and says "Let's go home."

Catherine smiles and says "I like that."

Nick smiles and says "Me too."

They walk outside and Nick holds open the Denali's door. He smiles as he climbs in. He looks at Catherine and says "I love you."

"Love you too."

They drive to Catherine's house in silence. Once there, Catherine climbs out and they walk up to the door. She smiles and unlocks the door. The minute they are inside Nick takes her in his arms and starts kissing her.

The next scene is of Catherine and Nick in the living room. She is sitting at the kitchen table with her head on the table. She looks totally miserable. Nick has a look of concern on his face. He finally says "Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital? You haven't been able to eat anything all weekend…."

Catherine shakes her head and says "It's the pregnancy. I had it the whole nine months with Lindsay. I was a fool to think this time could be any different."

Nick looks at her for a few minutes and finally realizes that this isn't an argument that he is going to win. Finally he smiles and kneels down to face her. He smiles softly when she lets out a groan. Her hand flies to her stomach and suddenly she is racing to the bathroom. Nick's smile turns to concern a few minutes later when there is no sound coming from the bathroom. He walks over slowly and sees Catherine passed out on the floor. He calls out her name and checks her pulse. It is faint and faltering. He grabs his cell phone and calls 911. He gives them Catherine's address and tells them to hurry.

Sara just happens to be listening to her police scanner when the call comes over the airwaves. She swallows hard and calls out to Grissom. He comes into the room and says "What did you say?"

She shakes her head and says "Do you ever listen to me?"

"I am listening now. What is so important that you had to pull me away from completing my evaluations?"

Sara looks at him and says "I just heard the 911 operator call for an ambulance to go to Catherine's house."

"Well, it must be urgent if they need an ambulance."

Sara looks at him and says "I am going over there and…."

Grissom gives her a look and says "Do you think that is wise? What if…"

"I am going and…"

"Come on. Let's go."

Sara smiles and says nothing. They get into Gil's Denali and drive over to Catherine's house. They pull up just as the paramedics are wheeling an unconscious Catherine out of the house. They are followed closely by a worried looking Nick. Sara walks over to him quickly and says "What happened?"

Nick shakes his head and says "I am not sure. She went into the bathroom because she has been getting sick."

Gil looks at Nick and says "Sick?"

Sara rolls her eyes and says "Morning sickness."

Gil looks at her and says with a serious expression "It isn't morning."

Sara rolls her eyes again and says "It is just an expression. I would think you would know something about expressions."

Nick finally says "Look, I appreciate you coming. I am going to ride with her in the ambulance. Can you lock up the house?"

Sara nods and they watch him climb into the ambulance. He takes Catherine's hand and kisses it softly. He leans in close to whisper to her softly "I love you Cath. Come back to me honey."

She opens her eyes briefly and smiles up at him. Before she can say anything they close again. Nick was sure that she was gone, but the paramedic smiled at him and said "She is just very weak."

Nick nods his head and doesn't take his eyes off her during the entire ride to the hospital.

They arrive quickly and are ushered inside. Nick tries to go in with her. He is stopped by the doctor who says "I'm sorry sir, but you will have to wait here. We will come out soon with news."

Nick nods his head wordlessly and watches the door to the ER swing back and forth, slowing down and finally stopping. He sighs and goes to pray in the chapel. After what seems like an eternity, he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to see Sara standing there. He smiles softly and says "Hi. How did you know I was here?"

Sara smiles and says "Just a guess. How is she?"

"They don't know. They are still evaluating her. I can't loose her Sara."

This gets a small smile from Sara and she says "Everything will be fine. The doctors here are the best."

Nick nods and they head back out into the waiting room. Soon after the doctor comes to talk to them, he addresses Nick first.

"Mr. Willows, I…."

"It's Stokes."

"I just assumed you and she were married….."

"We are getting married next month. How is she doctor?"

The doctor smiles and says "She is doing much better. She is severely dehydrated and…"

"The baby?"

"Is fine. Although it was a close call. Morning sickness can be dangerous, especially when it is a severe case like hers."

Nick smiles and says "Can I see her?"

The doctor smiles and says "She is very weak, but I think it would be okay for a few minutes."

Nick smiles and gets up. He is led to Catherine's room. She is lying in bed and smiles when she sees him. He walks over to her and kisses her and says "Don't ever do that to me again Cath!!"

She smiles and says "I wouldn't dream of it Nicky…."

They kiss as the screen goes dark.

Please let me know what you think of this. I promise that it won't be long until the next chapter is ready…


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Note sure how happy I am with this latest chapter. It is taking longer to write because I have decided to take it in a different direction. More angst and a little less fluff… Please review and let me know what you think…..**

Nick kisses her softly and says "I love you."

As Catherine drifts off to sleep she says softly "Love you too."

Nick smiles as he watches her sleep. He stands up and kisses her softly on the forehead. He whispers to her softly "Get some sleep sweetheart." Before he leaves he places his hand on her still flat stomach. He gets close to her stomach and whispers sweetly "Give your mommy a break little one. She's had a hard day."

He keeps his hand on her stomach for a few minutes and finally stands up and smiles down at Catherine. He walks out of the room and heads home to shower and change clothes.

Catherine wakes up a few hours later and is surprised to see Warrick sitting in a chair next to her bed. She smiles and says "Hey Warrick."

Warrick smiles and says "Hey Cath. Listen, can we talk?"

She smiles and says "Sure. What's up?"

"What is this thing with you and Nick? Suddenly you are in love with him? After all these years of working together and then you and him are inseparable."

Catherine thinks for a few minutes and finally says softly "I have always loved him Warrick. I was just afraid to act on my feelings."

"So you fly down to Florida for a roll in the hay and…"

"It wasn't like that Warrick. I went there to talk to him. One thing led to another and…"

"You ended up in bed with him. Classy Cath. I thought that even you were immune to his influence."

"What?!! I can't believe that you would think that it is all his fault."

"I just need an explanation Cath. I thought there was something special between us."

Catherine stares at him for a few seconds and finally says "Your married Warrick!! We are friends! Nothing more, nothing less!! Why can't you be happy for Nick and me?"

Warrick shakes his head and stands up. He leans down close to Catherine. She looks at him and is surprised that all of the feelings that she had for him way back when are gone. She feels nothing for him. He leans forward and kisses her. She pushes him away and says "I think it is time you leave Warrick!!"

"Why? Afraid Nick will walk in on us!"

Catherine shakes her head and says "You have no idea what true love is. Do you Warrick?"

"There is no such thing as true love Cath and you are kidding yourself if you think there is."

It is at that minute that Nick walks in. He sees Warrick leaning close to Catherine. He frowns and clears his throat. Warrick straightens up and says "That was fun Cath. Thanks."

Catherine looks at him and says "Get out."

He shakes his head and says "Not until I settle a few things with Nicky here!"

Nick bristles at that comment. He walks closer and says "What things Warrick?"

"First of all, I love her."

Nick laughs and says nothing. This causes Warrick to get angry and he catches Nick off guard and punches him. This sends him to the floor. Catherine screams and watches as Warrick proceeds to kick Nick. She reaches for the nurses call button. She manages to push it at the same time that Grissom comes in the door. He sees Warrick kicking Nick and says "Warrick!! Stop!"

Warrick is like a man possessed. It is almost like he can't hear anyone. Finally Grissom walks over to him and pulls him off Nick. He looks at him and says "What the hell is going on?!!"

Warrick looks down at Nick's still body and says "Ask him."

He walks out of the room and to the waiting elevator.

The nurses walk into the room and see Nick on the floor. They manage to wake him with smelling salts. He is battered and bruised, but otherwise unhurt. He sees Catherine crying and manages to croak out "Don't cry sweetheart. It's not good for the baby."

Catherine smiles and says "Always thinking Nicky…"

The nurses take him away to get checked out. Grissom is hot on Warrick's heels. He finally catches up with him in the hospital garage. He grabs his shoulder and says "What the hell went on in there?!! Why did I walk in on you beating up Nick?"

"Like you would understand!!"

"Give it a try, and give me one good reason why I should suspend you for a week. What you did in there was terrible."

"How about what Catherine and Nick are doing?!"

"What are they doing?"

Warrick shakes his head and says "They are shacking up and pretending like…"

"You know what I see? I see two people in love. People that have been in love for a long time and are finally able to express those feelings."

Warrick shakes his head and says "You would see that."

Grissom shakes his head and says sadly "I don't have a choice here Warrick. I have to suspend you."

Warrick shakes his head and says "Don't bother. I quit."

With that Warrick climbs into his Denali and drives off. Leaving Grissom shaking his head and wondering what actually did just happen here today…..


	13. The wedding

**A/N This story completely disregards the part of season 7 where Sam Braun is killed. **

Cath is still lying in bed shaking. She wants to go to Nick and make sure that he is alright, but knows that she has to stay in bed for the baby's sake. So she lays thinks about nothing in particular. Somehow she manages to get thru the night and is awakened the next morning by someone kissing her softly on the lips. She opens her eyes and smiles when she sees Nick standing above her. He is battered and bruised, but otherwise unhurt. She smiles and says "Hi there."

Nick smiles and says nothing. He merely sits down and looks at her. Suddenly something strikes her as funny and she starts laughing. Suddenly it becomes contagious and Nick is laughing too. Sara and Grissom walk in and look at the two laughing and give each other a look of "Are they ok?"

Finally able to talk again Catherine smiles and says "I needed that."

Nick nods in agreement and says "Me too."

Sara looks at them both and says "Whatever."

Nick looks at his friends and says "I am glad that you're here. Grissom, I wanted to ask you if you would be my best man."

Grissom is stunned. He is silent for a few moments until Sara nudges him with her elbow. He finally regains his voice and says "I would be thrilled."

It is then that Catherine smiles and says "Sara, would you be my maid of honor?"

Sara smiles and says "I would love to Catherine."

The two couples hug and as the scene goes dark, Nick is told of Warrick's decision to quit. He can't say that he is upset or even bothered by the news. The scene goes dark on a shot of the two couples kissing….

Time passes quickly and soon it is time for the wedding. They are getting married in Catherine's back yard. All of Nick's family is there. His brother and sisters have flown in from Texas. His mom and dad are there. Sam and Lily are there. It is a wonderful day. Nick's dad takes him aside for a little talk. Nick smiles and says "I can't believe we are getting married today."

Bill Stokes smiles and says "I remember when your mother and I were married. That was a day I will never forget. Just remember one thing son."

"What dad?"

"Trust is the most important part of a relationship. Anything else can be overcome, but if you loose trust in each other then you have lost something very important."

Nick nods and says "I'll remember that."

Catherine is getting ready in her bedroom. Soon it is time to walk down the aisle. She takes a deep breath and says to Sam "I guess this is it…"

Sam smiles at her and says "Are you ready?"

Catherine nods and says "More than ready."

He smiles and she walks to the glass door. Sam opens is and everyone stands. The song "Lost in the moment" by Big & Rich is playing in the background. Nick is standing at the alter and looks something between nervous and happy. Catherine smiles and starts walking down the aisle.

See your mama and the candles and the tears and roses  
I see your daddy walk his daughter down the aisle  
And my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher  
Don't she look beautiful tonight?

All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinkin'  
Ya know I wanna say em all just right  
I lift your veil and angels start singing  
Such a heavenly sight

Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
My feeling's so absolute  
There's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waited my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you

I smell the jasmine floatin' in the air like a love song  
Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes  
Bow our heads while the preacher talks to Jesus  
Please bless this brand new life, yeah

Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
My feeling's so absolute  
There's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waited my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you

Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
My feeling's so absolute  
There's no doubt  
Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waited my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you

Lost in the moment  
In this moment with you  
Lost in the moment  
Lost in the moment  
In this moment with you  
Lost in the moment

The song ends as they are pronounced husband and wife. They smile at each other and kiss in front of their friends and family.

They walk back up the aisle and their family and friends head off to the reception at Sam's hotel.

Meanwhile, Greg, Hodges and Archie are decorating Catherine and Nick's car. Wendy happens to walk outside and sees what they are doing. She shakes her head and says "They are going to kill you."

The guys look at her with a serious look and finally Greg says "Nah. It's perfect."

Wendy laughs and says "Considering the fact that Catherine is already pregnant, I think it is a little late for them to use condoms."

The guys look at each other and Hodges looks at her and says "Well, we have to decorate their car. It's a tradition and you know how we love traditions!!"

Wendy shakes her head and says "Just as long as you three take all the credit for it. I want nothing to do with this!!"

The guys smile and keep on with the decorating. Wendy shakes her head and goes back inside. She still has a smirk on her face when Catherine and Nick come over to thank her for coming. Nick gives her a look and says "You look like the cat that swallowed the canary. What's up?"

She manages to laugh as she says "The sky…."

Nick rolls his eyes and Catherine laughs and says "Good one!!"

"Thanks, I think…"

Nick looks at her table and says "Where's Hodges?"

Wendy shakes her head and says "Trust me! You don't want to know!!"

Catherine groans and says "What is he up to?"

Wendy laughs and says "Well, he had a little help from the other two amigos."

Nick laughs and says "Your right. We don't want to know. When it comes to those three, we are better off not knowing."

Wendy nods her head and says "Let's just say they are upholding a long tradition."

Catherine and Nick laugh and they go off to greet the others.

Soon it is time for them to leave. They are taking a short honeymoon and walk out to the front of Catherine's house. They turn and see Nick's Denali. It is decorated with every size, shape and color of condom or balloon that is made. Catherine laughs and says "This is great!!"

Nick admits "It is pretty cool!!"

They stand out in front of the house and kiss deeply before getting inside and driving off. Hodges smiles at Wendy and says "I think that went over well."

Wendy rolls her eyes and says "Well, you got lucky. Come on, drive me home!!"

Hodges smiles and says "Your chariot awaits!"

She looks at him and says "You know, this doesn't mean that I like you."

He merely smiles and opens the door for her.

The scene goes dark we see a big "To be continued" Flash on the screen…..

**Want more? Please read and review!!**


	14. Big News?

Time goes by quickly and soon it is time for Catherine's 4 month check up at the doctors. Nick is walking with her and she is noticeably pregnant now. She has a healthy glow about her and she and Nick are holding hands. They are talking quietly and Catherine looks up at Nick and smiles. She laughs and says "You didn't have to come with me. I am feeling much better and…."

Nick stops her as he says "I wanted to come. Besides, that is my baby too. I want to be there for everything."

Catherine smiles as they walk inside the doctor's office. She signs in and goes to sit beside Nick. He is talking with another couple and smiles as she sits down. They talk quietly until Catherine's name is called. Nick stands up and walks with Catherine to the door. The nurse has her step on a scale where she takes her weight and records it on her record. She smiles and says "You have gained 5 pounds."

Inwardly Catherine groans and she hears Nick let out a little chuckle. She gives him a look and can't help but laugh at the smile that is on his face. He looks so handsome. Once they are inside the exam room and the nurse leaves she motions for Nick to come to her. He smiles and walks over to her. She smiles as she kisses him. They are lost in each other. At least until they hear someone behind them clearing their throat. They reluctantly pull apart and see the doctor standing behind them. He is wearing a smile on his face and says "Hello, Catherine."

Catherine smiles and watches Nick sit down next to her. She is totally focused on her husband and the doctor smiles and says "So, how has the morning sickness been?"

Catherine shrugs and says "Not as bad as it was in the beginning. I am actually able to keep some food down now."

The doctor laughs and says to Catherine "Well, if you want to lay back, we can start the exam."

Catherine lays down and smiles as Nick takes her hand. They are only half listening when they hear the doctor say "Ummmm, I think I need to do an ultrasound. There seems to be something odd here."

Catherine and Nick stop looking at one another and are suddenly focused on the doctor. Catherine looks at the doctor and says "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

The doctor shakes his head and says "No, but I do believe there is more than one heartbeat and…"

Catherine looks at him and says "More than one?"

Nick is speechless and sits there opening and closing his mouth. Catherine laughs and says to him "I think this is the first time I have ever seen you speechless Nicky!"

Nick laughs but says nothing. He merely watches as the doctor sets up for the ultrasound. He watches as the doctor proceeds to perform the ultrasound. It is at that moment that Catherine and Nick see their babies for the first time. The doctor is quiet and says nothing while he is performing the ultrasound. He smiles at Nick and Catherine and tells Catherine to get dressed and that he will see them in his office. They look at each other and smile and Catherine gets dressed and they walk into the doctor's office. The door closes and the screen goes black.

Nick and Catherine are walking out of the doctors office. They look like they have been knocked for a loop. Each is speechless as Nick opens the door for her. She says nothing and simply sits in the Denali. She smiles as Nick climbs in and starts up the car. Finally she finds her voice and says "Can you believe this? I..."

Nick smiles at her and says "Those were my thoughts to. I can't believe it."

"Who would have thought that…."

"Wait until the team finds out about this. First us and then this…"

Catherine smiles up at him and says "Are you happy? I mean are you…."

Nick looks in her eyes. Without looking away he reaches over and kisses her. The kisses become more intense and he looks at her and says "Catherine, you have made me the happiest man in the world. This is more than I ever could have wished for."

She smiles and says "Let's go home."

He nods and says "We have to tell Lindsay. She is going to be blown away."

Catherine smiles and says "That is putting it mildly."

They smile at each other and drive in relative silence. Catherine starts to say something when she hears her cell phone ring. She smiles as she sees that it is Sara. She picks up and says "Hi Sara!"

Sara smiles and says "So!! How did the doctor's visit go!!?"

Catherine smiles and says "Well. It went well."

Sara kind of looks at the phone and finally says "That was cryptic! Come on Cath! I want details!!"

Catherine laughs and says "Well, it was definitely informative!"

Sara groans and Catherine laughs. She is being intentionally evasive with her friend. She is not quite ready to share her secret yet. She smiles and says "Listen, how about if you and Grissom come over for dinner tonight! You are both off. I will tell you then!"

Sara agrees and hangs up the phone. She runs into the kitchen and says to Grissom "We are going over to Cath's and Nick's house for dinner tonight! No arguments!"

Gil laughs and says "I wouldn't dream of it. What's the occasion?"

"Well, Cath went to the doctor's today and apparently she has some big news for us!"

Gil laughs and says "I wonder what it is?"

Sara laughs and goes to get ready for dinner. Gil watches her and smiles as she goes into the bedroom…..


End file.
